you dont know the half of it
by kathryn-natalya
Summary: a year after breaking dawn bella and edward have had enough drama in there lives and want no more but fate and two other people have somthing else planned for them
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

bpov:

Life couldn't be much better. I have a loving husband, an amazing family, an adoring daughter .the only problem other than the fact that my baby girl has been imprinted upon by my best friend? The fact that I still have to go to college vampire or not! But it makes it bearable because of the fact that Edward sits by me every day so I have an amazing view each and every minute that the professor drawls on in a pace that even the human me would find boring. That leaves me enough time to give each girl that dare set her eyes on my Edward a death glare. But it's a good few months into the semester and most of the girls have backed off except a few adamant ones. how I wish I could yell at their fake tanned lip glossed eye shadowed over powdered stuck up faces that he was my husband but nooooo that was to be a big fat SECRET .

I had tuned out the professor and was trying to look like I was taking notes but I was actually counting almost every nano second until I could hold my baby girl in my arms. I was doodling my 6th row of stars when I heard the telltale slow tick of the seconds hand before the bell. The next class was in the 2nd floor and I looked forward to the leisurely walk in Edwards's arms. As we walked i was telling him about the makeover Nessie and Alice had given Jacob and how ridi-, I mean, amusing he looked in 2 pigtails with purple and pink make up all over. When Rosalie laughed Nessie made a serious face and insisted that it was the newest trend and Jacob lookin quite believing for a guy with such an "amusing" face backed her up. He was laughing into my hair when I showed him my mental image of Jacob when I suddenly felt him tense. By the time I looked up his face was carefully arranged into a carefree smile that was too forced and tight to be true. "what is it Edward? Did Alice see something? Good or bad? Its bad isn't it? Its about Nessie isn't it? she's in danger isn't she? oh god what's gonna happen?" I cried as I took out my phone to call Esme and ask aboutnessie when long fingers snapped my cell shut and pulled my chin up.

Edwards eyes burned with humor as he looked into my golden eyes "Bella…nothings wrong with nessie .she's fine esmes feeding her right now. just heard the thoughts of a certain young man who was making out with the janitor" I laughed humorlessly coz that was a pathetic attempt to sidetrack my mind coz ,he apparently did not know, that I knew that the janitor, an old man in his 60s with quite a large family, was not GAY. Contrary to popular beliefs." come on Edward we both know that is a lie . What did Alice see?"I asked my eyes narrowing into slits. He sighed and said "it was a very weird vision… there were 2 of you and 2 of me…. Some magicians trick I guess… " I let out a short laugh and said" oh thank god!you had me worried over nothing, as usual" he just raised an eyebrow as we slid into our seats.

I didn't care about the literature class because the professor had a disappointingly low knowledge on most classics and on top of that did not seem to approve of my sitting this close to Edward. The only thing I did like was that the benches and desks were made for three and since everyone was too intimidated to sit with us we had it to ourselves. I was thankful for that as we played footsie under the table, carved with"Joe + Stacey 4 ever" and "amber that slutty bitch", before professor Fitz came in. when he did come in I didn't bother to look away from Edward who was gazing into my eyes because I knew exactly what he was going to say "alright turn to page 169 third paragraph under the dickens quote…. Helen start reading" he always starts with the worst. Poor girl. I was brought back from my errand thought about how I should probably offer tutoring to the poor girl when professor Fitz said "class I would like to introduce" I was so surprised that I whipped my head around like the rest of the class to look at the girl standing and in front of the class and blushing a furious red. I felt pity for the girl coz she unfortunately reminded me of how I probably looked. While professor Fitz was introducing the new girl "Isabel" her cheeks had surpassed the bright red and was almost at maroon apparently due to the excessive amount of attention she was getting. I felt a strange liking towards her maybe because she reminded me so much of my human self.

When the professor had finished drawling on he looked at the class waiting for some kind of reaction but they were all too busy staring at her. Mr fitz seeing no acknowledgment asked if anyone would be willing to let her join their table. At this she looked up from her laced boots, maybe it was because she didn't look at my Edward with lustful eyes or maybe the fact that when our eyes met I felt a liking towards the dark haired girl, I stood up and offered her a seat with us. She smiled at me in relief for I had saved her from the stares of the class and now they were upon me. Fitz looked surprised, and then he gestured towards the seat I was sitting on. I then realized that he wanted me to move to the end and let Isobel sit in the middle. I pouted a bit while rearranging my things and Edward hid a smirk as he suddenly appeared very interested in his text book which he was holding upside down. Isobel reached us by the time I shifted and in the last step to her seat she tripped over what I have to call noting but air and fell forward. I caught her and her ears went red as she mumbled a "thank you". I suddenly heard everyone groan and I looked up in surprise so did Isobel who had just sat down. I then heard Mr. Fitz say "well then use this class to finish the paper." He said and started assessing how much each pupil had finished when he reached our table I looked at him with an angelic smile as I handed in mine and Edward's papers he took them without a second look in my direction. he then looked at Isobel and said" since you just got here you will be given an extra week but you should start now if you want to hand in a good essay" she looked guilty as she reached into her bag and pulled out a file. She gave it to him and said "those are all the assignments given to the class….. I was sent a work list "she added sheepishly. And as he walked away I heard her mumble "by my obsessive compulsive brother" with a sigh.

Mr. Fitz reached his desk surveyed the class and said" I have some work to do in the staff room all of you carry on with your work" I snorted ,more like flirting to do. As soon as he left the room there was a buzz in the air as people started chatting alongside the work. I turned to Isobel and said "hello Isobel, my name is Bella and this is Edward" she looked startled at my voice then blushing said"hi Bella" she turned to Edward and said "hi Edward" Edward smiled back politely but something was off, he was still glaring at the upside down book. She turned back tome and said "but just call me Izzy" she then leaned closer and whispered "does he know that he's trying to read the book upside down?" I looked at her for a whole five seconds before laughing so hard that it looked like I was having convulsions when I looked up I saw that she too was giggling and that Edward had a sheepish smile on his face. That had cleared up the tension between them and Bella started chatting amiably with Izzy. She found that it felt like she was talking with Angela.

we soon were talking about their lives, moving on from books movies pets etc, Izzy said that she had been adopted by a police officer who had a daughter older to her by a year. They were close but then here brother had located her and wanted to look after her. So she went with him, he was an artist and had a few galleries. She had transferred to a school were she was sent to Britain for advance student placement and she got into early placement in Dartmouth. She was also working on some project in Brazil that made her miss a few months of the semester. She told me more about her life when I said that she looked upset while talking of her adoptive family. She spilled all the details of how she adored her sister and always missed her. By the time the bell rang I felt like I had known her my whole life.

I felt close to this poor girl, who was so trusting and sensitive who was yet responsible and sensible since she spent most of her time alone. She was reminding me of myself. I had taken such a liking to her that when we were headed out of class I felt puzzled and angry at the glares my husband was shooting in her direction. I decided to ignore it and decided to tell her the truth about Edwards and my relation ship. I know it is a strange and rash decision but the girl had invoked such a feeling of security in me that telling her things felt like I was just re telling them to myself. As we reached her locker I leaned to her ear and whispered"so Edward and I are actually married …. If you hadn't figured out by now". A grin spread across her face as she said " I thought so!" she then closed her locker turned to Edward and me looked at our entwined hands and said "so when were you planning on introducing me to my brother in law?"

The whole world froze. I sucked in my breath but nothing came out except a WHOOSH sound and a flat "WHAT?"


	2. say what!

Chapter 2

Bpov

Could vampires be delusion? If not, could they have heart attacks? Well I think that either one has happened to me. But like the human I was supposed to be the first words out of my mouth was "WHAT?" . I looked at Iz and I could feel Edward also freeze at my side, why did he not warn me? Didn't he see this coming? At least didn't Alice? But oblivious to the effect that few of her simple words had on us, as she continued to smile at me looking straight into my eyes which didn't , to my surprise, make me feel as awkward and uncomfortable as it should have. she then said in a proud, gloating voice, as she took my ice cold hand(which I doubt had gone colder) into her warm hand which was heated up in excitement "I'm soooooooo happy for you sis! See, I had a doubt that I knew you when I saw you sitting there but I thought I was just being delusional. Then when you said that your actual name was Isabella swan I felt like I was going to explode! I was waiting for the right moment to tell you, but when you dropped this bomb" she gestured to our frozen intertwined hands "on me I couldn't hold it in!". I barely started processing what I had just heard when she set her face into this adorable puppy dog pout but her eyes gave her away they were too hyped up and joyous to be feeling sad, even mock sadness "I am really, really ,REALLY disappointed and hurt that you didn't invite me to your wedding let alone ask me to be a bridesmaid, but I forgive you coz now I have a big BROTHER, like we always wanted , remember?" that's when I vaguely remember that during my human years that I pined over the fact that I wanted a big brother to take care of me. She was still smiling ambivalently at me when she hugged me and I was too dumbfounded by the information I just received and her forwardness that I didn't or couldn't move. When she went "you look cool and gorgeous and all but its those contacts that are freaky. But , who cares?" she rambled then her last sentence caught my attention it was "I'm just happy that 'Iz and Bell are reunited'" her dark brown almost black eyes giving my chocolate brown turned red turned goldish butterscotch eyes a knowing look. That's when it hit me, I had been so wrapped up in my personal mythical bubble the last three almost four years that I totally locked up the memories of my past that I had in Charlie's house at least the memories till a traumatic incident broke me and my family again, but I didn't bother to look behind that incident to the really good time I had had there. Now I remember it ,although my human memories are veiled I remember those summers with surprising clarity coz I loved and indulged the adoring face that looked up to me with such love, whose every word and expression I treasured …..the face I saw for only a couple of summers….. the face of my baby sister.


	3. flashback

3rd person pov

Charlie woke up one to be greeted with a letter from Renée. It said that she would have Bella all year and Charlie would have her only in the summer as long as Bella wanted it that way. Charlie couldn't complain because it didn't matter to him, how much time he spent with his daughter, as long as he got to see her.

The first summer that Bella came she would be alone at home when Charlie went anywhere. Though this didn't bother Bella, who found solace in solitude, it bugged Charlie to no extent. He started leaving Bella at Billy's hoping that she would take a liking to Billy's daughters – Rachel and Rebecca, or at least his son Jacob. But Bella had thrown enough tantrums at home to show her dislike of that particular arrangement. By then summer had given way to a new school year and Bella a reason to go back to sunny Phoenix.

One day Charlie overheard Deputy Steve gushing to a bunch of people at the diners about how great and perfect his adopted daughter is, it hit Charlie. He needed a daughter as much as Bella needed a sibling and a friend. He didn't think twice before he rushed into the orphanage. Though the authorities were hesitant since Charlie was a single divorced parent with a child but he pressed his point and they finally gave in. he was lead to the cafeteria were the children were playing. His confidence ebbed out of him and he sat down, overwhelmed by the mass of children there. As he sat he noticed a hunched up figure next to him. She seemed about Bella's age, had her head buried in a book and seemed blissfully unaware of her surroundings. When she realized Charlie's presence she looked up straight to his face, her eyes brimmed with intelligence that was too old for her years. She mumbled a hello and bent back over the book. Charlie smiled to himself thinking about how similar she was to Bella. The same slight frame, dark hair and eyes framed with thick lashes, the ivory pale skin and tentative smile. He introduced himself to her, his mind made up that she would be his daughter from now on. He started to genuinely like her because she was an amazing child who looked to the positive side of everything. So a few visits, phone calls, gifts and months later. The papers were signed, suitcases packed and she was buckled into Charlie's cruiser. He had even told Renée who, skeptical at first but after a few hours worth phone calls to her also, became supportive. They conspired to keep this a secret from Bella.

She settled into her new home perfectly. But she never understood why there were two beds in her room or why there was the artwork of another child's alongside hers. Then one day, a week before summer, she asked Charlie what she would do the whole vacation alone at home while he was out. She silently hoped that she did not have to go to the "rez" because she was already bored of Jacobs irritating talent of throwing mud pies and Rachel and Rebecca's quarrels. But , much to her surprise , he replied by telling her that she had an older sister who lived with Renée , who owned the bed upstairs , who was featured in the photos in the hall. That girl would keep her company. He said "don't worry Izzy Bella you will have Bella." From then on Isabel looked forward to meeting her big sister Isabella.

When Bella stumbled up to her bedroom her nine year old eyes popped open in wonder. She stumbled back into her father staring at the girl sitting in her bedroom. She whirled to face her father who was suppressing a chuckle. "Ummmm…. Dad? Who is this?" she asked and then watched with glee as her face went from bewildered shock to ecstatic joy as he explained that he needed a daughter as much as she needed a sibling. She turned to face Isabel who had stood up. Isabel, though a year and half younger than Bella, was as tall. Bella managed to make it to Izzy's side without tripping, looked into her eyes and said in a chocked up happy voice "I've always wanted a big brother but you'll do. You'll do perfectly!" and hugged her new sister.

They both had a mutual liking to each and were inseparable at most times but could never wrap their heads around the fact that they were family until one day Izzy, as an April fools joke, filled Charlie's gun with sand. Bella knew this, advised her against it but did not stop her because she too wanted to see the look on Charlie's face when he opened the gun to clean it and found it caked with mud. Charlie as routine came home and took his gun to polish bit stopped and said to Bella "honey, could you run down to Mrs. Brown's and get my coat? I have to go out and she was stitching up a loose button." When Bella reached back home with the coat Charlie had a grim expression stuck on his face. He said that Izzy was locked in his room as punishment for the prank that could have cost him his job. Charlie stormed out of the house before Bella could tell him that she was an accomplice.

Bella hunted high and low fir the key but when she couldn't find it she went, neglecting her dinner that Izzy wouldn't get, and sat by the door murmuring comforts to the sobbing Izzy.

When Charlie came home he saw Bella slumped against the wall near his room. Thinking her to be asleep, he opened the door to free Izzy. Bella ducked under his arm and was by her crying sister's side in record time. All three of them realized the depth of Izzy's and Bella's bond when she stood up against her dad for her sister.

She wrapped her arms around Iz, patted her hair as Iz cried into Bella's shoulder and said to Charlie in a threatening voice "don't ever keep me away from my baby sister" and she cooed to Izzy "its okay Izzy. Don't cry" as she wiped her baby sisters tears "Iz and bell are reunited"

Everything after this was all rainbows and sunshine for the two sisters for a couple of summers. Then everything went horribly wrong. And all because of a letter. A meager 50 cent envelope which brought their whole world crashing down.


	4. the letter of doom

_**a.n-**__**hey guys I know I hadn't posted in long and im sorry that this chap is sooo short but I tried to make it emotional so review and tell me if it worked. And all criticism and ideas are accepted. **_

Chapter 4

Charlie pov

To –

Chief of police,

Charlie swan.

Forks.

Mr. Swan

I regret to inform you that there are a few complications with the adoption of miss. Isabel. Her blood relative has located her and would like to take possession of her since she is still a minor. We have scheduled a meeting between them. If her biological brother decides, she may have to go with him. We deeply regretting the inconvenience.

Yours cordially,

Head director,

Mr. Richard G Hess.

Tears brimmed over Bella's eyes even though she tried to blink them back. This vile piece of paper was the cause of it. I heard Izzy run down the stairs calling to Bella. I saw my daughter come stop seeing our faces and then the letter. "Something BAD happened, dad, what happened, did something happen to mom? Bella! Tell me what's wrong!" She cried shaking Bella's shoulders. Bella just looked to the letter. As Izzy reached out to it I felt like ripping it from Bella's hand tearing it into a thousand pieces and setting it on fire. But I stood there, frozen as I saw Izzy reach out to read it. I saw my beautiful daughter's lips quiver as she read it. She looked up raising her tear streaked face at me. She ran to me, encircling my waist she cried into me stomach "please dad, please don't let them take me. I want to stay her with you, Bella and mom." Hearing my youngest daughter utter those words lit a fire in me. Yes she was my child, my daughter. I would fight to keep her as mine. And I will do all I can not to fail.


	5. last words

_**hey guys i know that your reading so why dont u review? dont torture me! plz just click that button wen ur done reading this chapter**_

_**ps- tnx socajam i realized that you have a good point and changed it. **_

Chapter 5

3rd person pov

Even though Charlie vowed with outmost sincerity he could not stop it. Maybe because of a sadistic head authority who seemed to feed off of the misery of families. But he was grateful that judging by the few emails and phone calls passed between his daughters and Iz's brother, they seemed to like him and he gathered from the talks that they had that he was a respectful young man. Iz seemed okay but the thought of going away had lost the sparkle in her eyes and life in her voice.

The reason given as to why he wanted Isabel now was because he was financially stable and would be able to look after the sibling that he had neglected for so long. So at the end of summer the authorities came to take Isabel away and let Bella accompany her till phoenix from where she would be heading of to her brother. As Charlie watched both his girls head off he had a nagging feeling that he lost not just one but both his daughters. Little did he know that he was right.

Isabel rarely contacted him and even those rare letters stopped in a few months. She contacted Bella more. But since they didn't have internet services there she wrote letters and Bella treasured them. But after they lost contact the memory of her baby sister's unhappy ending became too much to bear because she knew that even though Izzy was with her family she would never be as happy as she was here. So Bella locked away those summers in a deep dark untouched corner of her heart. As she watched those letters burn in the fire, hoping for closure. She did her best not to look at the innocent handwriting of her baby sister's in the last few lines ,Those lines where even though she wanted to show me that she was happy the tear smudged goodbye was a dead give away.

"_**Things are so hectic, we are moving…. Again. But I made him promise that it should be the last. I'm sorry but I don't know when I can write again Bella. So all my love is yours and a great big 'goodbye' for who knows how long.**_

_**Tons of love,**_

_**Forever yours, your baby sister." **_

But every thing said and done every time she thought about Izzy she felt like someone had run an ice cream scooper through her heart. She, as she , had attained closure. Until now. Until her baby sister came back and realized that that little voice from her heart, that over optimistic voice was right. She didn't need closure cause just as she hoped there her little sister stood, beaming at her like she Bella just said that she gets a million dollars or better yet, her long lost and most beloved sister. And as realization dawned, Bella beamed right back and wrapped her arms around her dear little baby sister, hardly believing her good luck.


	6. i understandbut not her

**_-AN- hey guys i'm feeling over devoted currently but thats coz i dont know when i'll be able to post next but i might only post after i've got atleast 10 reviews... sorry for blackmailing you guys but... ypu that's my condition :) so review!_  
**

**Chapter 6**

Epov

What the hell just happened? Bella was just as shocked as I was but in a split second she had Isabel in her arms and they were hugging and sobbing. What had I missed? When they broke apart I finally caught her eye. I raised me eyebrow at her. But she just beamed angelically and hefted off her shield. Images were going by in a blur but I could just make out twins; reading, eating, cooking, laughing together. The last thing I saw was them hugging and breaking apart, tearing up, in an airport before the shield settled back down. Wait. They were not twins. They were Bella and Isabel. Now when I looked at them I could make out the similarities. Maybe that's why I felt like I knew her. She had the same heart shaped face as my love. The same ivory skin, slight frame and dark eyes surrounded by thick lashes. Her eyes were brimming with knowledge that truly was beyond her years, just like Bella's was filled with perspective.

But there were small minute differences. Isabel was taller by a few inches. Her hair was straight and a deep brown-almost black rather than curly and mahogany brown. Her eyes almost the same shade of her eyes. She walked like she would float away any time but that did no good for her because she just tripped more often. She had an aura of joy- no – ecstasy around her that I'm pretty sure Jazz would enjoy.

I felt my loves hand clasp mine as she pulled me forward and looked at Isabel. Bella said in a clear voice " Izzy meet your new brother Edward." Isabel bounded up to me and wrapped her hands halfway between my chest and waist, near my elbows. Something about this was familiar. Actually a ghost of familiar. But no one ever hugs me like that. The little pixie could only reach my waist comfortably and rose, well we never hug and on the rare occasion that we do she just pats my back. And my love usually holds me by the waist too, so where had I felt this before? Isabel pulled back and smiled a Cheshire grin at me. Her smile was bolder than my Bella's and you could make out that she rarely smiles like this but loved to.

I heard Bella call me, her shield hefted right off. She grabbed Isabel and wrapped a hand around her shoulder, as she grabbed my hand I heard her think towards me "Edward, please treat her like family, keep her happy. It's a miracle I got her back and I want it to last longer than the last time. Just think of her how you would think about a helpless young sister." She showed, me a memory of Isabel sobbing in her arm. The way my love felt about this girl was almost overwhelming. There was love, adoration, joy, sadness and most prominent was protectiveness. My eyes lit up with joy that my Bella had found a family member who was so happily oblivious that she could be with her. Luckily, one she loved to this extent.

I smiled and nodded at my angel who squeezed my hand back. As we walked to the café to show off bell's – oops – our baby sister, something felt wrong.

I realized that Iz( Bella was rubbing off on me) didn't have any thoughts of her own! She just kept describing the surroundings or Bella in her head like she was strategically trying to block something. And boy, was she good, it felt like I was reading Jessica's mind sans the bitchy snide comments. But as I saw Iz shrug off bell's hand from her shoulders and hold her hand instead, her mind went blank. Like someone hid it behind a curtain. But my love was not shielding her. I could make that out. Something was off. Very off.

Then something in my head said that there was something wrong with Isabel. Something is extremely wrong. But I knew better than to tell Bella and ruin her mood. Cause right now for her obliviousness would be bliss. Perhaps I would speak to Alice later on. "Sure Edward I'm free later this evening. We can talk while Bella is with Izzy. By the way I like her outfit… maybe Bella could learn from her if not me." I heard Alice think to me.

So for now I tried to borrow some of Izzy's joy and walked forward to meet my siblings whose thoughts, as we came into view, became colored with curiosity.

_**AN- is anyone intrested in being my beta? pm me and hopefully someone with experience but anyone will do... so thanks for reading**_

_** luv kathryn**_


	7. oh my fudging gosh!

A.N - SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING. I see the threatening has worked... so keep up the reviewing or i might have to resort to that again. :)

Chapter 7

Rpov;

"okay bye honey,see you when we get home!" and I blew a kiss into my cell for my beautiful favourite and only neice. I would call her from collage twice a week evn though b and ed forbade it. But what they don't know cant kill them !

I spotted em walking with Alice from advance when I was a step behind them Alice turned around to face me. Something was off about her face. She looked pre occupied when she asked in an extremely floaty voice where jasper was. I gave her a 'duh' look and pointed behind her were a tall charming muscular blond stood.

That's when I knew that something was wrong.

Alice ALWAYS knows. I pulled her from jazz's grasp and asked her what vhappened. Right then my bonehead husband pulled me away and went all animated saying that a magician was gonna duplicate ed and b. his grin was soooo sweet (dimples and all) that,well, I didn't find the need to think much of I pecked him on the cheek and as I walked by Alice , told her that she overreacts.

Her surrendering smile was half done because it looked like she was concentrating hard on something. She suddenly shook out of her dazed stupor and was (unfortunately) back to her normal self.

Well its better to have all things normal(irritating or not) because w've had enough drama to last ur a century…. Or more.

Alice hop-skip-jmped to a booth gigger than ous usual one at the café . I reasoned to the men that it was she could have a better view of the shop across the the road where she had placed catalogue order so that she can pounce on them immediately. I got the wordless rebuttal of an extended tongue .

As we were waiting for b and ed (Alice jazz and I waited while em played with my hair.) suddenly a scent hit us. It was so potent and mouthwatering, like Bella's , but had an aftermath of something that made you stop in your tracks.

We all turned , all except Alice who was calmly walking (by her standards) towards the source of the smell. That's when I noticed what the source was.

It was a girl walking with ed and b. but WHY have they wrapped their arms around her? Why is she holding their hands ? and why is she SMILING?

That's when the word 'sister' floated down to us in b's voice.

WAIT did she just say SISTER !

A.N - i have another story "still be here" so plz check it out and again... REVIEW


	8. over and out

Chapter 8

Izzy pov;

Pweph! I still cannot believe that I got that over with…!

Their siblings are so …. Different? …..Unique... I guess.

Rosalie was stiffly polite but her eyes gleamed like it was Christmas morning.

Emmet, well, he squeezed the life out of me.

Jasper's handshake literally broke all the minuscule bones in my hand.

Alice's swift ghosting hug left me staggering.

Bella was all warm smiles and pleasantries while ed seemed preoccupied. Whenever he caught me looking at him, he would smile quizzically at me.

Lunch was over in a second and the rest of the day in a blur. And soon a blink later I was in an over crowded Volvo almost sitting on Emmet's lap, who thought I was a puppy and kept patting my head.

Bella somehow shaped up my words so that I was no longer staying at the hostel but at the Cullen's.

They stopped at the driveway of a regal building.

Carlisle and Esme to greet and hug me and soon the men were taking my various not-so-small bags into the house with Alice running behind asking to shop a new wardrobe for me since my current one was "exceptionally tiny"

I liked Alice, the way she held no regard for my opinions about matters wholly concerning me, made me feel right at home.

And Emmet is such a happy spirit to be around! He is always finding the best in you.

Well jasper is a whole different story. He is so intimidating yet I never feel awkward near him.

Edward is probably the most different , its easy to see why Bella loves him like she does. He has a depth that's impenetrate able and looks like Bella got that far.

The one I left out is Rosalie well I still haven't deciphered her. She doesn't look like your usual dumb blonde. She is too sophisticated and complex. Wonder how Emmet gets it? Maybe he's just simple enough to over power her complexity.

Talking about Rosalie I just noticed her furiously whisper at Bella. Bella calmly shot back a reply and walked over to me dragging me into the house with her.

She ran up the stairs and into a room while I sunk my exhausted butt into the white futon couch.

I was trying to tie my hair back when I saw her walking toward me. She stopped right in front of my and pointedly looked down at her shoes.

That's when I noticed a toddler hiding behind her legs. She was soo breathtaking that I gushed and cooed until she leapt into my arms. She was truly the most charming person ever.

Bella is lucky that Edward had such a beautiful niece for her to adopt.

Renesme whispered that she was hungry and ed came and scooped her away to the kitchen. Just then I heard Bella's floaty voice whisper into Carlisle's ear "keep Jake away…. One month…..not lesser"

I was about to wonder out loud who Jake was when Esme exclaimed that I must be ravenous and hustled off into the kitchen and everyone dispersed into huddles as I went out for a walk.

I had reached the bank of a brook a little way off the Cullen house when my phone chirped. I glanced at the ID. Uh! He couldn't pick a better time to call.

I put the phone to my ear and said "I'm at Bella's and ed's house. They have six adults and a kid…. Yes, I know. But I'm sure its Bella's biological child…. Yes! Trust me - it is… no, they don't know…. I'll tell you when. No they're not suspicious…. Yes… uhuh, for the last time – I'm IN! …. Edward has no clue. Looks like the influenza took its toll on him. Even the venom couldn't revive all the memories… no I haven't siphoned her power yet. She is an unbelievably powerful mental-projectile shield… because I wasn't concentrating OKAY! Yeah. I know, I barely blocked ed and I'm tired of thinking like a bloody blonde…..yeah sure, bye Mich- "Charles" see you in a week."


	9. jokes on WHO?

_**A.N.- sorry I kept u guys waiting.. exams an MUNs…. Busy life don't give up hope update as religiously as possible but wont give up… EVER.**_

A week later

Chapter 9

Esme pov

The week with Izzy was expected to be hectic and difficult but no, she just melted right in.

Thanks to her twisted eating schedule she never noticed us not eating and we only had to brave water (not so bad just exceptionally bland) and the occasional soda that tasted like a fizzy chemical factory.

She even waved off our mass hunting trips as shopping or "couple time"(accompanied by giggles) and would stay at home babysitting Nessie or doing some work.

That particular Saturday I heard Izzy giggling and laughing on her cell at an abnormally early hour. When I peaked into her room, Izzy jumped, startled, and apologized for waking me up (pfft, if only she knew!) and said that it was an old friend from Chicago. I smiled nodded and slipped out. Poor girl was living with vampires ever so obliviously!

We had scheduled a hunt today as there was cloud cover and Izzy would notice easily that our eyes have changed color (just like Bella used to.)

She even recently asked Bella and Rosalie why they don't sleep(which stopped them dead in their tracks) since darks circles are not a good look on them.

Today Nessie was staying at home with Emmet and Izzy while we went hunting. I was running alongside Bella when her cell rang. We stopped abruptly when we heard Izzy whisper in a hushed voice, " come home, immediately" we caught Rosalie, jasper, Carlisle and ed mid hunt and ran back home.

Ed and Bella walked in first and we watched Emmet's and Neisse's eyes pop open.

I stepped inside and whirled around around to look at what they saw.

My mind froze.

A scent duplicated, not one but two. And there stood two couples.

Two eds with Bellas wrapped in their arms staring at each other in surprise.

20 unblinking seconds, various puzzled glances and death silence later one couple burst out laughing.

The air around the laughing Bella shimmered in a pale blue colour and we watched on as .. its ..her features morphed here and there.

The person looked startlingly familiar.

She turned t the laughing Edward and said, "good one, right Charles? I've never seen them so mind boggled!"

Charles grinned at Izzy "well it's a shame! 8 vampires frozen like popsicles {note the pun} Maybe they've never had such fun guests of their kind?"

And at that Izzy's slight tan wore off to give her an even paler look and her brown eyes shimmered gold. And ,as if on cue, the sun broke out of the clouds and rainbows from her skin danced around the floor.

_**A.N.- IT'S A CLIFFY KEEP HANGING IN THERE**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A.N.- sorry I kept u guys waiting.. exams an MUNs…. Busy life don't give up hope update as religiously as possible but wont give up… EVER.**_

A week later

Chapter 9

Esme pov

The week with Izzy was expected to be hectic and difficult but no, she just melted right in.

Thanks to her twisted eating schedule she never noticed us not eating and we only had to brave water (not so bad just exceptionally bland) and the occasional soda that tasted like a fizzy chemical factory.

She even waved off our mass hunting trips as shopping or "couple time"(accompanied by giggles) and would stay at home babysitting Nessie or doing some work.

That particular Saturday I heard Izzy giggling and laughing on her cell at an abnormally early hour. When I peaked into her room, Izzy jumped, startled, and apologized for waking me up (pfft, if only she knew!) and said that it was an old friend from Chicago. I smiled nodded and slipped out. Poor girl was living with vampires ever so obliviously!

We had scheduled a hunt today as there was cloud cover and Izzy would notice easily that our eyes have changed color (just like Bella used to.)

She even recently asked Bella and Rosalie why they don't sleep(which stopped them dead in their tracks) since darks circles are not a good look on them.

Today Nessie was staying at home with Emmet and Izzy while we went hunting. I was running alongside Bella when her cell rang. We stopped abruptly when we heard Izzy whisper in a hushed voice, " come home, immediately" we caught Rosalie, jasper, Carlisle and ed mid hunt and ran back home.

Ed and Bella walked in first and we watched Emmet's and Neisse's eyes pop open.

I stepped inside and whirled around around to look at what they saw.

My mind froze.

A scent duplicated, not one but two. And there stood two couples.

Two eds with Bellas wrapped in their arms staring at each other in surprise.

20 unblinking seconds, various puzzled glances and death silence later one couple burst out laughing.

The air around the laughing Bella shimmered in a pale blue colour and we watched on as .. its ..her features morphed here and there.

The person looked startlingly familiar.

She turned t the laughing Edward and said, "good one, right Charles? I've never seen them so mind boggled!"

Charles grinned at Izzy "well it's a shame! 8 vampires frozen like popsicles {note the pun} Maybe they've never had such fun guests of their kind?"

And at that Izzy's slight tan wore off to give her an even paler look and her brown eyes shimmered gold. And ,as if on cue, the sun broke out of the clouds and rainbows from her skin danced around the floor.

_**A.N.- IT'S A CLIFFY KEEP HANGING IN THERE**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

bpov

"Bells, can I talk to you alone?" Izzy asked. I nodded but my legs refused to move

Izzy walked to me and pulled across the stream and into the cover of the woods, well out of the hearing range of the Cullens . I spun her around to face me. "Before you yell, scream or hurl accusations at me and Charles can I tell you something?"

I turned around and noticed Charles with us.

It was impossible! He looked just like Edward. Irritated I growled at him "change your form; you don't deserve to look like my husband!"

Izzy giggled behind me and said "I'm the only one who can shape shift here. He actually looks like that." I spun around at her.

"You mean he and Edward…. They are…"

"I'll explain it all, but first I want to tell you that I met you by accident and I truly loved – no – love you and Charlie. I will tell you the truth, but not now later, right now we will tell all of them" she gestured to the house "that I became a vamp after I left you. He is my brother, and he actually is the one I left with. He can read minds whereas I can borrow and grow anyone's power but my main ability is to siphon i.e. transfer any sort of knowledge from me to you – you to me."

There was a sudden gleam in her eyes "that's all they need to know. Meet me here at the river tomorrow during Portuguese class. Charles will cover us and I will tell you everything sis, everything."

As we walked back hand in hand, I realized that what or who she is will not affect the fact that she is my baby sister whom I love to bits even if she took away everything I loved I wouldn't- COULDN'T- be able to hate her and I'm pretty sure that she loves me the same way….

Bella should be careful before she proclaims such things…. What if she tempts fate to test that judgment?

**A.N.- REALLY SORRY TO KEEP U GUYS WAITING… HOPE YOU HAVENT GIVEN UP ON ME!  
I'LL BE PUTTIN UP OTHER STORIES TOO. THEY WERE ALL TYPED OUT BUT THIS IS MY ****BABY!**

**AND I AM STILL WRITING IT… THAT'S WHY THERE IS THIS WAIT….. KEEP HANGIN IN THERE!**


End file.
